1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recycle container transfer vehicle and more particularly to a recycle container transfer vehicle such as a trailer or truck. More particularly, this invention relates to a wheeled vehicle which is adapted to raise a loaded recycle container from the ground onto the vehicle from one side thereof with the loaded container then being transported to a remote location wherein the contents of the container may be dumped from the opposite side of the vehicle. After the contents of the container have been dumped therefrom, the empty container is repositioned on the vehicle and transported to a desired collection location with the empty container then being moved from the vehicle to the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recycle containers are usually placed at a collection site wherein items to be recycled may be placed therein. When the recycle container is full, it must usually be transported by some means to a site wherein the materials are recycled or processed. To date, it is not believed that there has been provided a convenient way of transporting the filled recycle containers between the collection site and the processing site and for emptying the contents of the container at the processing site.